


Untitled (20)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Desperation, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is willing to face unimaginable dangers to get back to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (20)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from chocolatequeennk, who was chosen to provide this week’s drabble prompt for timepetalsprompts over on tumblr: Reckless

 

* * *

Time was running out. Rose was becoming reckless, launching herself into untested parallels, desperate to find her Doctor.

Too often, she found herself gasping out her relief when the dimension cannon pulled her back to Pete’s World, lungs searing, muscles straining, leaving behind the tattered remnants of a universe, dissolving into oblivion, where the darkness had, quite literally, been nipping at her heels.

But the instant she materialized in that desolate street, on _her_ Earth, and saw him, all pinstripes, astonishment, and really great hair, she knew it was all worth it. Overflowing with hope, she ran toward her future.

* * *

 


End file.
